tinytowerfandomcom-20200214-history
Stock
Stock is the various types of merchandise delivered to, stocked in, and sold in Commercial floors in Tiny Tower. Merchandise comes in a great variety, including items, lessons, events (or event admission), equipment (usage fees), consultations, medical sessions, or anything else that could bring profit to a business. Each commercial floor sells three types of merchandise, all matching the floor's theme (for example, the Auto Dealer sells Used Vans, Hatchbacks, and Convertibles). The first item sells for one coin, the second sells for two coins, and the third sells for three coins. Each item has a stocking cost, quantity, and stocking time; the stocking cost is how many coins you pay for the shipment of an item, the quantity is how much of that item you get, and the stocking time is how long it takes to receive the item once you've paid for it. How Bitizens can affect Stock Bitizens, who work on commercial floors, have a randomly-generated set of skills that determine the types of businesses they work best at. These skills correspond to the five types of commercial floors: Food, Service, Retail, Recreation, and Creative. Each skill level can range from 0 to 9. If a commercial floor employs Bitizens with high-numbered skill levels or hires a Bitizen whose Dream Job is to work on that floor, the stocking cost and quantity for merchandise can fluctuate. Skill level Depending on a hired Bitizen's skill level, a commercial floor will receive a discount on each item's stocking cost. The discount is 1 percentage point per skill; for example, a Bitizen working at a Service floor with 5 Service skill points generates a 5% discount for each stock item on that floor. The highest discount for stock is 27% for each item, generated when all three Bitizens working on a commercial floor have a 9 in the skill that matches the floor type (granting a 9% discount from each worker). Dream Jobs For each Bitizen employed on the floor of their Dream Job, a stock item on that floor doubles their normal quantity. When one Bitizen is employed in their Dream Job, the first item's stock doubles; when two Bitizens with Dream Jobs are employed, the second item doubles; and when three Bitizens with Dream Jobs are employed, the third item doubles. Selling Stock After the 3.0 update, it is no longer possible to do quick sell or gift stock. Stock is only sold the normal way or bought out by Big Spender VIPs. Normal sale Each stock is sold at a constant rate of 12 coins per minute. This means a fully stocked floor generates 36 coins per minute. A 1-coin item is sold every 5 seconds, a 2-coin item every 10 seconds and a 3-coin item every 15 seconds. Restocking Restocking an item costs 10 coins and takes 1 minute per 36 stock. It can be hurried by using Bux. The total bitizen skill modifier does not reduce the time it takes to restock a floor. Only one item may be restocked at a time. Golden commercial floors get instantly restocked for free, allowing for all items to be restocked in one go. Upgrading Floors Each Commercial floor may be upgraded to a maximum level of 10 by using Bux. Fully Stocked Floor Bonus When all three items on a floor are stocked at the same time, a fully stocked bonus will be given. The fully stocked bonus is an amount of coins which depends on the number of stocked items. Gold Tickets and Stock When gold tickets are used on any stockable floor, the floor is automatically upgraded to level 10. Bux used to upgrade the floor are not refunded. Stocking floors with gold tickets applied to them is free and instant. List of All Stock For a list of all stock, see the List of All Floors. Category:Gameplay Category:Lists Category:Floors